magicduelsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaladesh: Mission 3
Kaladesh Campaign |mission1 = Kaladesh: Mission 1 |mission2 = Kaladesh: Mission 2 |mission3 = Kaladesh: Mission 3 |mission4 = Kaladesh: Mission 4 |mission5 = Kaladesh: Mission 5 }} In the third mission of Magic Duels: Kaladesh and trying to free Chandra's mother have to fight their way out of a trap laid by the Consulate's officer—Captain Baral. Lore Intro Text Determined to free her mother, Chandra and Nissa infiltrate a hidden prison where they believe Pia is being held. They enter the compound, only to discover that they've walked right into a trap. Leading the waiting Consulate forces is none other than Captain Baral, the same man who hunted and killed Chandra's father. Victory Text After narrowly escaping Baral's trap, the Planeswalkers discover that Pia is actaully being held back at the Inventors' Fair. Incarceration was never part of Tezzeret's plan. He and the Consulate plan to make an example of Pia with high-profile competition at the closing of the Fair! Reward Completing this mission will grant you 30 . Decklists Strategy __________________________ | KALADESH CAMPAIGN | M3 \____________________________ ¤-------------------------------------------------------¤ |¯/¯)¯| |¯¯¯\¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯| | ( |_| ) KLD-3: CHANDRA & NISSA vs. CAPTAIN BARAL | |_\_)___|___/___________________________________________| by Shotgunnova ¤-------------------------------------------------------¤ Ughhh...not Baral again! His fight in the [[Origins_Campaign|Origins expansion] was often a big nightmare thanks to his ton of counterspells. The devs seem to have realized this, as his monoblue deck has been expanded to be a U/B artifact-themed deck, with a healthy dose of generic flyers (Wind Drake, ) thrown in for good measure. He still runs counterspells, though not nearly as many as before. Chandra and Nissa will run a red-green combo deck, built around energy gains and their usage. (3/2) can eat energy to buff itself and get trample; (4/3) can buff itself and get hexproof; Servant of the Conduit (2/2) can spend energy to make extra mana; can make 6/6 Beast tokens. Some of Chandra's weenies from the last fight (Ruinous Goblin, ) have been replaced by and , new green cards. Winning this fight isn't nearly as vexing as before, but it can still be an annoyance early on, due to Baral's counterspells and time-wasting defensive cards (0/7 Wall of Frost, 0/4 Steel Wall, 2/2 ). Notes: *Baral's win condition is building up enough energy to slam his , a massive 6/6 flyer that can bounce all creatures back to their owner's hands for 8 energy. This is the worst encounterable scenario, as Chandra has no haste creatures this time (no block combos) and hexproof can't get around the effect. ALWAYS save a to kill the ! There's only one you have to deal with, thankfully. * , as expected, is a card Baral doesn't want hitting him for three each turn. In the best-case scenario, he'll waste a counterspell on it, opening up its self-reviving ability later; at worst, he'll use , giving it -4/-0 and making it harmless. *Like the second mission, strategic usage of artifact destruction (via , which replaces ) is key. The best targets to hit are the overcosted Gold-Forged Sentinel, a 4/4 flyer, and Deadlock Trap, the artifact that can expend energy to tap creatures. makes an acceptable target as well. Try not to waste precious removal on garbage like Steel Wall or — especially the latter, which the opponent will typically want to die anyway. *Another card that was switched out is Chandra's . In its place: ! Similar to the Grubs, this card can expend energy to give itself +1/+1 counters, plus creates energy whenever it deals combat damage. Strategic use of Maulfist Doorbuster's anti-blocking measures and can make the fight a lot quicker. And, if the Cub ends up getting hit with , oh well — she has several copies to fill in. One more thing: the counterspells may have gotten fewer, but they're still a nuisance for crucial plays. Always pay attention to how much mana Baral's left up and try to bait it with tempting targets ( , Maulfist Doorbuster, ) that can be an acceptable loss. It's far better than having crucial removal snuffed! That goes double for , which can consume crucial energy supplies.